


Searching for Threep

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices: Blades of Light and Shadow, PlayChoices
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: Malisskilled at searching for ancient artifacts. Padme can't find Threep.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Searching for Threep

Several hurried raps against the door of a long-forsaken guest room in Starfury Manor were answered by The Rogue, irritated by the sheer urgency of the interruption. “Whatever it is, it can’t be --” Noticing Padme on the other side of the threshold, chewing on her thumbnail and glancing at him with wide eyes, Mal immediately relaxed. The scowl on his face flipped into a smile, causing a faint blush to color her cheeks. 

“Kit.” He’d spent the past hour waiting for her to come by his room, to fulfill a promise she’d whispered against his ear as he drank the last bit of Elven wine after a lavish evening meal. With a dramatic sweet of his arms, he stepped back to allow Padme to enter his room before hooking an arm around her waist and drawing her near. A gasp escaped her lips before settling her body against his, anchoring herself with an arm around his neck. “I was about to come find you.”

Mal had taken little stock in her eyes narrowing, flitting around the room for a quick visual inspection (besides, securing one’s perimeter was an important step in her stealth training). Truthfully, he couldn’t focus on much beyond her free hand cupping his cheek, angling his head down for direct eye contact. “Mal Volari…” a serious tone replaced her usual playfulness when using his full name. “Have you seen Threep?” 

“Threep?” Padme nodded, now chewing on her bottom lip. “As in the smart ass ancient winged cat that’s even more of a pain in the ass here in Undermount?” 

“The Exalted One, yes.” She released her hold on him, allowing her fingers to trail down his neck and shoulders before settling her palms against his chest. “He’s had a long evening doling out sage advice to the Noblelves and needs his rest before we venture to Whitetower in the morning. I prepared his bed nest and then spent the better half of an hour looking for him.” 

A sigh of resignation filled the small gap between them when Mal realized what Padme would request of him. “I’ll help you find him. Besides, you can learn a thing or two in the meantime” Grateful, she rewarded him with a quick kiss to the cheek before leading them on their hunt.

Gods, there really wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. 

The Nesper was nowhere to be found, at least not in the obvious locations the pair searched. The dining hall was empty, the kitchen was quiet, and their friends had all corroborated Padme’s account of Threep’s audience with the Noblelves. “If you ask me,” Mal mused as they walked down the hallway to her guest room, “He should have charged those snobs actual coin instead of bottles of honey-mead and those damn …”

“Eleven cream cakes!” Padme finished excitedly, clapping her hands together. “Mal, I know exactly where he is!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a set of cabinets meant to decorate the already ornate, albeit dusty due to lack of upkeep, manor hallway. “I smuggled plenty of Elven treats for Threep, just enough for all of us to carry. I stowed them away here, hoping no one would find it.”

A pathetic mewl rang from behind the largest cabinet door. The corner of Mal’s lips twitched, making him fight the urge to smile at what they were about to encounter. Another, even more pathetic mewl, came from inside the cabinet. Padme reached to open the door and Mal couldn’t help but to laugh at what they witnessed.

There was Threep, the noble being, sitting over a dish of cream. His normally expressive eyes were bleary, his ears were flat against his head, and his nose and mouth were covered in several layers of the sweetened, clotted cream. The cat was too sick to admit anything but the truth upon seeing his rescuers, “I may have overindulged.” His attempt to then glare at Mal failed but he still warned, “Never mention this again.”

“Mal!” Padme scolded, clasping a hand over his mouth to stifle the continued sounds of his amusement. She scanned the wreckage caused by the animal - boxes opened with tiny bites taken out of most of the cakes and an empty bottle of honey-mead laying next to Threep, a good portion of the liquid gathered in puddles by his paws. “Don’t worry, we will get you cleaned up and in bed in no time.” 

Threep was asleep, curled in Padme’s arms after the human pair cleaned both him and his mess, by the time they’d returned to her guest room door. She leaned against the door frame and eyed Mal, a grin adorning her face, as he placed an elbow on the door frame, hovering over her. “Thank you, your Magnificence.” 

“Goodnight, Padme.” He murmured, capturing her lips for a brief, chaste kiss.

Just as he turned to leave, Padme’s hand darted out to grab his arm. She tilted her head towards her door. “I could use some company while watching him tonight.”

Mal gave the sleeping Nesper a quick look before turning his attention back to Padme. “Well, this wasn’t how I originally imagined our night going but… Threep owes me.”


End file.
